


【AllSeb】圣诞快乐

by Matsu



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 13:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsu/pseuds/Matsu
Summary: 大家圣诞快乐~~毛团说这篇叫做年终总结~算是发生在很多平行世界里的all5小段子~每篇都独立来看就好，互相没有任何关联性，每个人都有一只独立的Sebastian~最后，希望戳进来的各位都能早日获得一只属于自己的Sebastian~





	1. 【专治熊孩】Heikki Huovinen x Sebastian Vettel

“我有说过我过来是为了铲雪的吗？”  
Sebastian看着脚上沉重的钉靴，一脸无奈地垂着手，手上的铲子很重，重到他裹着层层毛衣与厚厚羽绒外套的手臂根本不想做任何动作。  
“别废话了，”与他对话的男人并没有像Sebastian那样着装夸张，他已经铲出了小半幅路面，“是你说做任何事情都可以，我才让你来的。”  
Sebastian无奈地举手投降，这个动作不过保持了半秒就快速地垂了下来，握住腿边的铲子，为了来滑雪因此答应做任何事都无怨无悔的德国人认命地铲出了今天的第一铲。  
起因是Sebastian·三岁·Vettel提出圣诞节自然要在芬兰度过，Heikki·芬兰人·Huovinen则表示在瑞士一样可以度过一个完美的圣诞假期，两人中自然有一方最后妥协，不过条件是去了芬兰一切任由对方差遣。  
Sebastian本以为所谓的差遣不过是情人之间一些小小的调剂，不过认真的芬兰人在生活中也秉承了本职体能师的工作态度，出乎Sebastian的意料，真的差遣起他的情人来了。  
一夜的大雪后，他很快发布了他的任务，在他们的床上。  
“你是故意的，”Sebastian委屈地控诉，“我是来滑雪的！”  
“铲了雪之后车才能从车库里开出去，”Heikki拉下脸上的围巾，哈出一口白气，“如果你想明天平安夜在滑雪场的林中小屋旅馆里度过的话，你最好加快速度，我是不介意取消预订的。”  
Sebastian收起了抱怨，低下头铲起了雪，Heikki看着他臃肿不算利索的身影，笑着摇了摇头。  
不过，这家伙认真起来的时候，做起事情就会很专注，车道眼看就要被清理出来，铲开的雪堆了半人多高，主路上已经有市政的铲雪车路过，照他们的进度，今天傍晚之前应该能出发。

手机突然响了起来，Heikki摘下手套接了电话，Sebastian饶有兴趣地看着他，好像知道这通电话的来电原因。  
“是的，我不在瑞士，”Heikki看向Sebastian做了个口型，告诉他电话来自领队Christian Horner，Sebastian抬起嘴角笑了，看样子一点不意外，“……我不知道，也许他也回家了，毕竟明天就是平安夜，”Heikki眯了眯眼睛看着Sebastian，后者的口型对他说着骗子，“可能他没有带手机，你也知道他离开了Britta就是个废物。”Heikki与Christian说了一会，全然不知Sebastian已经悄悄绕到了他的身后。他挂掉电话抬起头看向Sebastian原先在的位置刚要开口，身后的Sebastian抓起一捧雪塞进了芬兰人的衣领。  
“你是个骗子！”Sebastian大笑着，也不顾刚才缩手缩脚地喊着冷，被冰冷的雪冻得通红的手又抓起一团雪盖向芬兰人的脸，“这是你说谎的惩罚！”  
但很快他就笑不出来了，Heikki伸腿将他绊倒，手指扣在他的胸口，把熊孩子按进他们刚刚铲出的雪堆上。  
“你没带手机？”  
Heikki右手扣在Sebastian胸口，左手还在把衣领里的雪抖落，Sebastian没想到他开口问起了“正事”，愣神的功夫脖子上的围巾就被Heikki抢了去。  
“我真的是忘了！”Sebastian缩起脖子，哇啦哇啦地喊着冷，“等我想起来的时候我们已经到机场了，难道还回去拿手机吗？”  
“你应该告诉我，”Heikki把Sebastian的围巾绕在自己脖子上，“他们都在赌我是不是终于忍不下去把你给杀了。”  
“一定是Mark搞的鬼！”Sebastian控诉道，他抬起亮晶晶的眼睛看向Heikki，“Christian是来问你有没有把我杀了？”  
“他才不会参与这个，他只是让我看到这个盘口不要生气顺便问你到底在哪，”Heikki看着在雪堆上挣扎地家伙，“等会你主动给他打个电话，至少不要玩人间蒸发，至于Mark的盘我自己会找他谈，现在你需要担心你自己。”  
“我？为什……”  
Sebastian很快就明白Heikki这句话的意思了，他的领口也被塞进了一团雪，他尖叫起来，挣扎着臃肿的身体想要逃开Heikki的禁锢，然而他根本不是自己强壮的体能师的对手。  
“啊啊啊啊啊住手！”Sebastian的后领又被塞进了一捧雪，“我错了！放过我！我错了！Heikkiiiiiiiiiii！！！”他的手臂徒劳地挥着，“你再这样Mark他就真赌赢了啊——！！！”

——平安夜，滑雪度假村人声鼎沸，人们或在户外享受度假村的活动，或呆在自己温暖的小屋里。然而………………  
“我恨你。”  
Sebastian扔掉刚刚擦过鼻子的纸巾，又缩回被子里，难得的圣诞节假期他居然只能窝在度假村房间的床上度过，他露出乱糟糟的头发与两只眼睛，看着倚在门边的男人——那个导致他感冒的罪魁祸首。  
“只有这样你才会老实，”Heikki晃了晃手里的药丸杯，“起来，该吃药了，”他坐在床边把鼻塞的德国人从被褥里捞出来，在他额头上亲了一口，然后用鼻尖蹭着对方的鼻尖，“或者你可以选择把感冒传染给我。”


	2. 【送礼上门】Mark Webber x Sebastian Vettel

Sebastian戴着红色的针织帽，围着的厚围巾挡住了他的半张脸，他看向街边橱窗里的自己，鼻子红通通的，背着一个双肩包，看上去就像一个普通的大学生。  
——所以说最讨厌剃胡子。  
Sebastian把围巾推到鼻尖，戴着手套的手插回口袋，闷着头继续向前走。  
双肩包很轻，背在背上几乎感觉不到什么重量，里面只有他刚烤好的饼干和几件衣服，饼干用透明的塑料纸包裹着，系上了漂亮的缎带，如果不仔细看里面装着的东西，单看包装，就像柜台里陈列的精致的贩卖品。  
这条街对Sebastian来说既熟悉又有些陌生，体育6频道对Mark的采访他看了很多遍，采访画面里拍摄到的每条路标他都记在脑子里，上个星期他也来踩过点，只不过晚上与白天整个街道看上去像是两回事，加上色彩斑斓的霓虹灯和装饰灯，男孩不得不拽掉手套，掏出自己的笔记本研究起来。  
晚上的温度与白天估计相差了十几度，Sebastian吸了吸鼻子，他的脸有些发烫，不知道是不是有点感冒了，不过好在头并不晕。冰冷的手指放在脸颊上，两边都很舒服。  
熟悉的门牌号出现在眼前，Sebastian放下焐在脸上的手，掏出口袋里的手机拨出一个电话——  
“这里是Mark Webber，哪位？”  
澳洲口音，听上去带着新南威尔士州的温暖与阳光，一听就知道拿起手机的时候没有看来电显示。  
“是我，Sebastian，”Sebastian的声音被捂在围巾里，听上去瓮声瓮气，“你在干嘛？”  
“看节目，无聊的节目，”听筒那边的确传来一些听不清的说话声，也许是什么访谈节目，“明天有个杂志的拍摄，不然我现在应该在刚刚飞越赤道上空的飞机上，”澳洲人显然不喜欢北半球下着雪的经典的圣诞场景，可能在他的认知里圣诞节还是比基尼沙滩阳光比较好，抱怨完他很快想起了这通电话的意义，“你打电话来就是问这个？”  
“开门。”  
Sebastian本来还想多说两句，但室外温度非常不友好，德国人有些后悔没有穿上那件姜黄色的毛线衣，即使它款式老旧，看上去也一点都不性感，但是它温暖。况且Mark脱衣服很快，所以不一定会注意到什么丑毛衣。  
“哈？”  
“快开门，我要冻死了！”Sebastian最后一句在听筒里快要破了音。  
Mark打开了门，一个红色的人影卷着室外寒冷的空气和细碎的雪粒粗暴的撞开了他，嘴里含糊不清地嚷着冻死了冻死了，冲向噼里啪啦燃烧着的壁炉。  
Mark关上门，搓了搓自己的脸，外面的确很冷，短短几秒就好像能把脸冻僵了。  
“没人让你来。”  
Sebastian握在背带上的手指一顿，他还是顺势解下背包。  
“我就是路过来送个饼干。”  
他从包里掏出了饼干粗暴地塞在Mark怀里。男人接住这个小包装，抽开上面印着金线的红色缎带，露出了塑料纸包里烤得歪歪扭扭的饼干——显然制作者的本意是烤姜饼人。  
Mark捏起一个怀疑地抬了抬眉毛，塞进嘴里……  
——味道还不错。  
“你会烘焙？”Mark又往嘴里塞了一个，“什么时候学的？”  
“我走了！”  
吸了吸鼻子，无视了他的问话，背包往肩膀上一甩，Sebastian大步向门口走去……  
——他与Mark除却队友关系这个放在明处的层面外，暗里差不多算是炮友关系，毕竟在你情我愿下的几场性爱，不该奢求对方还能做别的什么。Sebastian甚至不明白自己为什么会难过得像个表白失败的家伙？他还为此特地烤了饼干，洗了澡，甚至处理了体毛。去他的甜蜜圣诞夜，究竟是谁给自己的勇气就差真把自己绑成个礼物送上门，指望对方满怀感激的收下？真是太愚蠢了！  
手指握上了门把刚拧开，门板就被一股力量扣了回去，Sebastian也同时被那股力量扣在门板上。他抬眼看向那个男人，全然不知被围巾包住半张脸的自己，眼眶已经有些发红。  
Mark暗自在心里叹了一口气，把眼前看上去委屈极了的Sebastian搂进怀里，低头在对方耳边说：“外面太冷了，你是坐末班车来的吧？今晚就住这里。”  
“我都说了我是路过……”  
Mark伸出手抬起男孩的下巴，印上了自己的嘴唇，把他接下来的话全部堵在嘴里，另一只手抚过对方的脸颊，抹掉了他眼角的眼泪。


	3. 【槲寄生下】 Fabian Vettel x Sebastian Vettel

谁会把工作排满一直到圣诞节前夕？  
Fabian Vettel会告诉你，他会这么做。  
但是他现在很后悔当初的决定，好在日程表上最后一个事项也被红笔划去，与别人更换了拍摄顺序提前结束工作的Fabian拎起背包离开了工作场所直奔机场。  
出租车行驶在通往机场的快速路上，距离所乘航班的起飞时间还很早，Fabian却恨不得到了机场立刻就能起飞回家，最好是送到家门口。  
令这位德国房车大师赛的车手如此迫切回去的原因只有一个——  
今年他的哥哥——Sebastian Vettel要回家过圣诞。

“是的，你妈妈高兴坏了，”还记得几天前电话里父亲听上去也很高兴，Fabian问了两遍才确定这不是因为吹风机太吵导致他听错，“Seb可能会提前一天就回到家，所以妈妈让我问问你，Fab你几号回来？”  
“最后一项拍摄是在23号，”Fabian翻了翻他的日程表，机票他已经订好了，24号早上就会到，但他却回答道，“我会尽量调整拍摄时间，拍摄完我会坐最早的飞机回来，记得等我吃晚饭。”  
父亲高兴的挂了电话，这边Fabian则拨通了助理的电话。

 

距离登机还有40分钟，忙碌了一天的Fabian在候机室啃着汉堡。由于临近圣诞节，机场的候机室人满为患，人们都想赶在平安夜前回家。Fabian抱着他的背包挤在一个丰腴年长的女士身边，而坐在他另一边的大叔，看上去也是需要控制饮食的。两边的压迫使得他只够腾出一只手抓着那只汉堡，而他的手机却在这时不合时宜地响了起来。  
长时间响着的铃声让旁边的女士皱起了眉头，她向自己的另一边挪了一些，想来是想躲避贴着腿的手机的震动，这倒也方便了Fabian从口袋里掏出他的手机，他直接接通了电话。  
“嘿，Fab，你的飞机是五点落地吗？”听筒里传来了那位F1车手的声音，“记得直接去停车场，我在那等你。”  
“你要来接我？”  
Fabian嘴里还嚼着发柴的牛肉，一听对方的声音就直直地咽了下去。  
“对……你在吃什么？别乱吃那些东西，飞机上有吃的，不过我希望你留点肚子给晚餐，妈妈好像煮了很多好吃的。”  
“你烦不烦，我一天都没吃东西了，”Fabian没想到自己刚才有一点含糊不清就被对方听了去，那家伙还是像以前那样婆婆妈妈好管闲事，“你自己戴好帽子围巾，我可不想去了停车场变成你的临时粉丝见面会。”  
对方也不气恼，反而像是被戳中了腰窝笑个不停，又与Fabian说了一会，直到广播通知更换登机口Fabian才恋恋不舍地挂了电话。

下了飞机，Fabian在人群里一眼就望见了父亲。  
“他挂了你的电话看时间还早就在沙发上打了个盹，出发时间快到了都还没有醒，”Fabian知道一脸爱怜的父亲指的是谁，不免有些失望，但他没让父亲看出情绪，心里却有些担心那家伙，因为在电话里他没听出对方的疲惫，“我和你妈妈都不想打搅他，所以我代替他来接你，”父亲领着他向停车场走去，“Seb他今天凌晨到的，没睡几小时就主动帮家里布置，我知道他想给大家创造一个美好的节日。”

回到家，那个家伙还坐在客厅的沙发上，屋子里被壁炉烧得暖烘烘的，这个挂着一脸胡茬的家伙就穿着一件格子衬衫歪在沙发上，半张着嘴，略微有些鼾声，父亲悄声地脱去外套，把车钥匙轻轻放在玄关柜子上向Fabian使了个眼色，钻进厨房去帮妻子的忙了。  
Fabian丢下背包拉开还带着室外寒气的外套，环视着客厅里的布置，窗花、彩纸、挂饰，都是出自他哥哥之手，整个家充满了节日的氛围，就连天花板上那款式老旧的顶灯下，都挂上了一簇槲寄生——就悬在半张着嘴睡得正香的Sebastian头上。  
“笨蛋哥哥，别怪我，是你自己睡在槲寄生下的。”  
Fabian走向他的哥哥，像是做了什么决定，他俯下身子，轻轻地吻了上去。  
“这个吻，我就偷走了，”Fabian用拇指抹过自己的嘴唇，“就当作是我的圣诞礼物。”


	4. 【意外惊喜】 Maurizio Arrivabene x Sebastian Vettel

Sebastian站在Maurizio Arrivabene位于西西里岛上的别墅门口，抑制不住内心的兴奋，拨通了男友的电话。  
由于工作的原因，两人被迫分别了半个月，宝贝时光都被各种会议挤占了去。好不容易结束了工作得以喘息，Sebastian想起Maurizio曾经说过今年的圣诞节要在这里度过，因此原本说好下周见面的他提前买了机票，告别了亲人，一个人踏上了温暖的西西里岛，他已经迫不及待想要看到对方惊讶的表情了。  
Maurizio曾经告诉他，为了增加节日气氛，他去了附近的市场买了很多装饰品来丰富室内点缀。老派男人惊讶于现在市面上的圣诞装饰品种的多样，比起他们小时候的手工窗花不知精细了多少。Sebastian在电话里嘲笑他脱离生活，西装革履的精英男士是不会穿着人字拖开着面包车去超市买大捆卫生纸的，自然不知道现在百货市场的发展已经与上个世纪截然不同。

 

“Maurizio！”电话刚接通，Sebastian急切地嚷起来，“快开门快开门！”  
“Seb……你，”短暂的沉默，电话那头的男人好像叹了口气，他笑道，“不会是在度假别墅门口吧？”  
“是！你听到我的声音了吗？”Sebastian向屋内张望，“我的声音是不是太大了？”  
“不，我的小卷心菜，我是在想……”男人的声音在听筒里听上去很性感，Sebastian决定等他开门的一瞬间就扑向他，在他性感的下巴上咬上一口，只听他继续说道，“我们可能做了同样的事情。”  
“什么……意思？”  
“呃……Seb，你是想给我一个惊喜，所以瞒着我买了今天巴勒莫的机票，然后现在站在我们的别墅门前对吗？”  
“是的……”Sebastian觉得自己好像有点明白他的意思了，“你是说……你现在……在我家门口？”  
“情况就是这样，”男人轻笑道，他应该是用手指晃了晃门口的装饰，Sebastian听到了清脆了铃铛声，那是他前几天挂上去的，“我也想给你个惊喜。”  
Sebastian把手机紧紧地贴着自己的脸颊，额头顶在门上……  
——他与Maurizio都想给对方一个惊喜，却因此错过了彼此！

“这……”Sebastian泄气地倚在门框上，声音扁扁地不自觉带着委屈，“我好想你……”  
“相信我，软糖，我也很想你，”听筒那边的Maurizio好像小跑了一段，气息有些不稳，“我会给助理打个电话，让他把备用钥匙送来，你乖乖在家等我好吗？”  
“你要坐最近的飞机回来？”  
“是的，所以我必须挂了你的电话，去买张机票。”  
“我去机场等你！”  
“在家里等我好吗？”Maurizio坐上了出租车，Sebastian听到他与司机的对话，他们要去机场，“Mirco离别墅很近，钥匙会很快送到。”  
“我要你带着我走进你的新别墅，”Sebastian摇了摇头，即使电话对面的人看不到，“快去订票吧，不过你还是要给Mirco打个电话，让他把我扔在门口的行李放进屋里。”

机场是个特殊的地方，每个人旅途中都会在此短暂停留，它也许是起点，也许是转折点，抑或是终点。无论它在每个人的旅途中扮演什么角色，机场始终见证着人们的分别与相见。  
Sebastian紧紧地拥抱住面前的男人，这个头发掺杂着灰白，性感的老家伙最后借了朋友停放在附近的私人飞机，以最快的速度到达了他的爱人身边。  
“我好想你！”Sebastian不顾周围的人群，亲吻了他的男友，“希望Mirco把我的箱子放进了屋里，”他用下巴蹭着对方的颈窝，“那里面有我给你带来的礼物。”  
“今天我出发的时候绝对不会想到，我差点错过了我的圣诞礼物，”Maurizio回吻了他，揉着对方金棕色的卷发，“你才是Magi给我的最好的礼物。”


	5. 【额外加餐】 Pascal Wehrlein x Sebastian Vettel

Pascal Wehrlein醒来的时候，身边的男人睡得正香。整个房间已经布置妥当，两人昨天牵着手在大卖场买了很多圣诞装饰，甚至拖回一颗一米高的塑料假圣诞树。  
被子也用了圣诞应景的花色，Pascal撑起身子看着对方的睡脸，也许早几年前他绝对想不到自己能与眼前这个男人相拥而眠。

年初ROC比赛事故导致颈背部受伤，缺席了F1两个分站比赛是让人懊恼的事情，但当Sebastian Vettel拎着炸鸡和薯条出现在病房门口的时候，Pascal觉得自己受得这个伤也许还是挺值得的。  
“我不知道你能不能吃这些，”Sebastian把纸袋放在男孩手里，“要我喂你吗？”他的目光落在男孩的医用颈托上。  
“什么？哦不，谢谢，”Pascal有些受宠若惊，他不敢看向对方，因为对方这话说出来百分之百是在开玩笑，“其实我用不着这些，但是医生说这样保险一点。”Pascal指着自己的颈托，为了表现得自己并不是那么严重，年轻人打开纸袋，拿起一根薯条，想要送进嘴里。  
很遗憾，22岁的德国人牵扯到了一根受伤的肌肉，他不得不停住了这个简单的动作。  
“还是让我来吧，”29岁的德国人听到了他吃痛的声音，坐在病床旁，“你是要番茄酱还是要芥黄酱……唔，好吧，只有番茄酱，”Sebastian撕开番茄酱的包装挤在一根薯条上，送到Pascal嘴边，依旧絮絮叨叨地抱怨着，“我可是加了量的，她却只给我两包番茄酱！”  
最后四届WDC就这样喂他一口自己吃一口，两人一起吃完了那份炸鸡和薯条。Sebastian还为他清理了手和脸，甚至要扶他下床去洗手间。  
Sebastian在他的病房里整整待了六个小时，比任何来探望他的人加起来的时间都要长。

Pascal对于和Sebastian的关系很知足，他没有其他人与之那样长久的沉淀，他很崇拜Sebastian，能和对方做朋友，已经是很开心的事情了。  
事情的转折发生在马来西亚大奖赛，Sebastian的赛车在回场圈的时候与Lance Stroll的车相碰，原本就因为赛车故障导致最后一位发车，后来在比赛中追至第四的战士在赛道边无奈地望着自己的爱车。Pascal正好在他身后不远的位置，他停在他身边，想给予好友鼓励。谁知道那家伙并没有走上身后的医疗车，反而直接坐上了自己的侧箱。  
这是很常见的事情，虽然并不被允许，但是FIA一般对此睁一只眼闭一只眼，所以Pascal没有想到，赛后Sebastian会就此事单独约他吃饭。  
普通的T恤牛仔裤，对比自己刻意买的新衣服，反倒是自己这边略显隆重了，只不过Sebastian并没有注意他的衣服是不是第一次穿着，两人聊了很多。很久没有用母语与一位在同一赛事中比赛的车手聊天，两人都很高兴，所以都多喝了两杯。  
之后……之后他们又去了酒吧，再后面Pascal就记不清了，醒来的时候全身赤裸地与Sebastian躺在酒店的床上。  
——就像现在这样。  
想到这里Pascal自己忍不住笑了，他把玩着对方卷曲的头发。

 

——可是，当时的Pascal可没有现在这么淡定，那时候他被吓到了，向后一翻，跌下了床。  
“你怎么掉下去了，”床上的人迷迷糊糊地翻了个身，“是我踢着你了吗？抱歉，我的睡相不太好……”  
“不不不不……”Pascal瞪大眼睛结结巴巴地看着Sebastian遮住腰线的被子从身上滑了下来，露出私密的部位，“我……我们……？”  
“很有侵略性，小狼狗，”Sebastian抱着枕头，“就像你的开车风格。”

 

回忆结束，Pascal忍不住在对方的睫毛上亲了一口。  
“唔……早上好？”Sebastian睁开眼睛伸了个懒腰，翻个身窝进男孩怀里，皱着眉看向一手撑着脑袋的Pascal，“你什么时候醒的？已经这么兴奋了？”  
被单下面年轻火热的身体贴着Sebastian的身体，男孩一只手不规矩地在对方腰间揉捏着。  
“圣诞快乐，”Pascal着Sebastian的眼睛，“以及，你的小狼狗饿了，想吃早餐。”


	6. 【而立之约】 Jenson Button x Sebastian Vettel

平安夜，应该是与家人团聚，在烧着壁炉温暖的房间里，围坐在餐桌前，享受着团聚或美食；抑或是与朋友相聚，酒精、零食、也许再来点外卖的披萨，一起玩闹，歌唱的享受时间。  
而Sebastian站在电话里约定的酒店房门前，酒店的走廊里轻声放着的圣诞歌曲并不能缓解他的紧张感。Sebastian捏着领口转动着自己的脖子，这是一件定制的衬衫，每一个边角线都贴合身体，不应该出现被领口勒住脖子的感觉。他再次确认了房间号，熄灭了手机屏幕，装进身上的正装衣兜里。  
他深吸一口气，按下了门口的门铃。  
电铃音立刻响起，Sebastian后颈的皮肤有小小的战栗，房门很快被打开，门口站着的男人同样身着正装，黑色的西装剪裁得体，突出了他修长的身体线条，他的头发向脑后梳起，领口敞开着，露出一截胸口，深邃的眼眸打量着对方，轮廓就像是一名模特。  
“你是来履行约定的吗？”  
男人抬起手，晃了晃手上的黑色领结。  
Sebastian自然认得那个领结，那是他六年前仓皇而逃丢在对方房间里的那个黑色领结，他不自觉地吞咽着口水，点点头。  
男人轻笑，丢下他径直向屋内走去，Sebastian紧跟着进了门，他背靠在门上紧盯着男人的背影落了锁。  
——Jenson Button，把手上的领结随手扔在床上，站在房间中央，转身看向Sebastian：“站在那边干什么，过来。”  
Sebastian慢腾腾地挪了过来，才发现Jenson手里多了一条黑色的领带，他很快明白，对方是要他继续六年前没做完事情。  
Sebastian接过那条领带，在手里摊开，他抬起手刚要圈过对方的脑袋，视线对上了男人敞开的领口，德国人的脸红了，耳尖有些发烫，他伸出手，指尖在触碰到纽扣的时候微微颤抖，尝试了两次才扭上了领口那枚纽扣。  
“别紧张。”  
优雅的英式口音在耳边点燃了羞涩的Sebastian，他的手更抖了，离开纽扣，竖起衣领，Sebastian张开手臂圈过男人的耳旁，将领带挂上对方的脖颈，一手扶着一端，相叠交在眼前。  
太近了，对方身上的香水味若有似无地飘进鼻腔，他的呼吸打在手背上，温温的，起伏的胸膛就在自己眼前，指尖还残留着刚刚竖起对方衣领时不小心触碰到的男人皮肤的温热与柔软。  
“怎么？”男人的身体突然贴近，“离得太远了吗？”  
Sebastian这才发觉自己手上不自觉的使了力气，反而把男人拉得更近了。他慌张地继续着手上的动作，绕过的领带圈出的结在手里几乎散了开来，他只好重新将两端握在手里。 腰部传来了触感，Jenson的手顺着衣摆探进了他的内里，隔着薄薄的衬衫，带着温度的手掌在腰际轻轻揉捏着。Sebastian咬紧下唇，攥着手里的领带，手汗好像浸湿了绸缎面料，德国人只觉得自己的脸更烫了。

“还记得六年前你是怎么说的吗？”  
“……我说三十岁之前不戴领结。”  
“我指是不是那些台面上的话……”男人的手指从腰际移动，捏着Sebastian胸侧的软肉，“告诉我，还记得吗？”  
“……记得。”  
Sebastian喉间滚动，呼吸开始不稳，正装下，男人的手开始开着恶趣味的玩笑，Sebastian强忍着对方手指给自己带来的兴奋，将领带的两端相叠，宽端从后方绕至前面，手指圈住刚刚成型的环，再将宽端从半成的结后面抽出插入刚形成的环中。  
Sebastian一手扶住宽端慢慢将结口推向男人的衣领，一个普通的马车夫结即将完成，却被修长的手指扣住结口阻止了。  
“六年了，”男人的声音撩拨着Sebastian，手指火上浇油地解开了Sebastian腰间黑色的小牛皮皮带的针扣，“你就没研究过别的领带打法吗？”  
Jenson抽掉了环在脖子上的领带，抬起Sebastian的一条腿圈住的自己腰，两人的下身也因这个动作紧贴在一起，隔着裤子，对方温热的手掌在他的大腿上摩挲着。  
“今天是平安夜，想不想做点别的事情？”


	7. 【心有所属】 Christian Horner x Sebastian Vettel

“Christian，这样放好看吗？”Sebastian攀在梯子上，把一颗镀了金属外膜的塑料星星放在客厅角落近两米的圣诞树的顶端，“店家配了两种，不过我更喜欢这个。”  
“很棒，”Christian Horner喝口了杯中的热可可，“就这个吧。”  
“太好了，完成了，”Sebastian爬下梯子，Christian连忙放下杯子要去扶他，见他双脚平安落在地板上松了一口气，Sebastian给缠在圣诞树上的彩灯通了电，角落里的圣诞树立刻变得斑斓起来，男孩看向Christian笑道，“别总这么紧张兮兮的，可可好喝吗？”  
“挺好，你放了三颗糖？”  
“没错，我知道你喜欢。”  
Sebastian收起梯子，向厨房走去，在路过Christian的时候拥抱了他：“圣诞快乐。”  
“圣诞快乐，Seb。”  
Sebastian笑着在Christian的额头上亲了一口，哼着圣诞歌曲走进厨房。Christian赶紧喝掉了杯子里的饮料，也跟了上去。  
“烤鸡，肉排，还有炖肉，”Sebastian已经围上了围裙，转身对Christian说，“你知道的，德国人的餐桌上不能没有肉。”  
“或许你可以把冰箱里那条鱼用上，需要帮忙吗？”  
“鱼可不算肉，亲爱的，如果你想用上他的话，我可以把烤箱借你一会儿，”Sebastian从冰箱里拿出食材，“蔬菜汤还是土豆汤？”  
“土豆汤，谢谢。”  
Christian接过那条鱼，在Sebastian身边处理起来，男孩哼着有些走调的圣诞歌曲清洗着手里的鸡，笼头流出的水冲洗着他手上的血水，让Christian觉得有些恍惚。  
“怎么了？”Sebastian手里的动作停了，“有哪里不舒服吗？”  
“不，”Christian摇摇头，看着Sebastian担心的脸笑了笑，“我没事。”

——感觉像在做梦。

Christian没有说出这句，他怕Sebastian笑话他，像个孩子一样分不清梦境还是现实。  
“顺便帮我把肉排洗了吧，”Sebastian正在处理准备填进烤鸡里的蔬菜，“不知你愿不愿意割爱一瓶你收藏的酒？我想用红酒炖。”  
“拿你喜欢的，”Christian说，他看着男孩得逞的笑容，“提醒我了，你顺便再挑一瓶佐餐喝。”  
“知道了。”  
Sebastian拉过一块干布擦干了手上的水，在Christian的脸颊上留下一个吻，离开厨房走向酒窖。

晚餐很丰盛，十多个大小不一的盘子堆了一桌，Sebastian就坐在他对面，正切下一块烤鸡送进嘴里。  
“你又在发呆，Christian，”Sebastian的嘴唇上沾着食物的油脂，在温馨的灯光下看上去亮晶晶的，他伸出舌头舔过嘴唇，卷走了嘴角的肉汁，“味道还满意吗？”  
“当然！”Christian端起酒杯，“圣诞快乐，Seb！”  
“圣诞快乐！”  
Sebastian与他碰了杯，仰起脖子喝着杯中红色的液体，Christian暗暗移开了视线。

“在想什么？”Sebastian捏了捏他的手臂，“说要跳舞，却一点不专心，你都踩了我好几脚了。”  
温润的歌曲在耳边，两人伴随着节奏踏着华尔兹的舞步，他的手就在Sebastian的腰际，另一只手与对方十指紧扣，在昏黄的壁灯下，男孩的眼睛里像是拥有整个宇宙。  
舞曲的声音越来越响，Sebastian说了什么他根本听不清，只能看到男孩的嘴一张一合，Christian想捂住自己的耳朵却发现是徒劳的，那音乐根本不会因为捂住耳朵而变小，直到Christian听清歌词里的每一个单词——  
那是他的手机铃声《Love You Every Second》。

Christian Horner睁开眼，他躺在自己的床上，枕边的手机还在响着，没有放弃的意思。  
“Christian，我刚巧路过你的社区，就来拜访，希望你在家，”听筒对面是Sebastian，Sebastian Vettel，——他的车手，他的下属，他的朋友，仅此而已。  
“距离圣诞节还有一个星期，顺便提前祝你圣诞快乐，我快到你家门口了，一起出去喝一杯？”  
“好。”  
挂断手机，用手掌搓揉着自己的脸。他的男孩，果然只是个梦。

不多久后门铃如约响起，门口男孩的脸仿佛和梦里重叠，Christian忍不住伸出手揉了揉Sebastian顶着乱发的脑袋，看着他弯起眉眼。  
“圣诞快乐，Seb。”


	8. 【圣诞快乐】 Kimi Raikkonen x Sebastian Vettel

今天苏黎世的街头很冷，最高温度也不过刚刚冒出零度线，正值傍晚温度比起白天又低了一些，Kimi Raikkonen看着从口中呼出的那团白雾腾空，摸了摸冰冷的鼻梁，低头把手又抄回口袋。  
街头各家店铺的霓虹灯率先开始亮了起来，路上的人们也比平时多了一些，今晚是平安夜，商业街装扮得好像嘉年华，依稀好像能听到圣诞歌曲不知从哪里传来。Kimi所在的广场中立起了一座三层楼高的圣诞树，他靠在护栏边，临时架起的护栏倚上去有些不太牢靠。  
随着路灯的点亮，广场变得热闹起来，周围人来人往，有情人约定在此相见，双方就此亲吻起来，Kimi移开视线看向自己的脚面。他知道自己与周围的环境有些格格不入，事实上他的确开心不起来。  
Kimi不知道自己等了多久，也不知道自己还要等多久。他到早了，再加上对方并没有回复自己会赴约，这场等待显得遥遥无期。也许他会等到这条街归于寂静，然后落寞地回到住所为自己煮一碗热汤。  
不知过了多久，另一双鞋出现在视野里，Kimi抬起头，面前的家伙穿着厚实，只露出一双蓝色的眼睛，他离自己很近，近到鞋尖抵着鞋尖，鼻尖……几乎要抵着鼻尖。  
——他总是那样，喜欢开这种玩笑。  
“Seb……”  
Sebastian拉下挡住半张脸的围巾，像是知道要为芬兰人留出个人空间向后退了半步，带着歉意笑了笑道：“抱歉，我在……体能训练，手机放在柜子里……”  
“你能来我就很高兴了……”  
芬兰人直起身子，习惯性地向对方伸出手，却触碰到了Sebastian毛线帽头顶的毛团，他尴尬地捏了捏那个毛线团，收回了手臂。  
两人陷入了诡异的沉默，Kimi发誓这不是他的初衷，他准备好了腹稿，但当看到Sebastian出现在面前的时候却不知道该从第几行开始说起。  
他看向Sebastian，对方也在偷偷看着他，见视线相交，Sebastian抿起了嘴垂下眼眸，露在毛线帽外的耳尖不知道是不是被冻得，有些发红。  
“对不起。”  
Kimi先开了口，他看着Sebastian吃惊地抬起头，接下来的话又吞进了肚子，两人就这么看着对方，又陷入了沉默。  
“……为什么对不起？”Sebastian开了口，“你并没有……我是说，如果说你觉得你冒犯到我了，但事实是没有。”  
“我是对自己失望，你知道，挺过最黑暗的那段时间靠一个人是不行的，”Kimi说，“一直以来心情很糟糕，”男人的线条开始变得柔和起来，“我还记得年初你因为某篇报道而冲到我家，吓坏了Racine，但你只对她道歉，都不看我一眼……”  
“可怜的小Racine，那时候她趴在你的脚边……我当时挺生气的，你也知道，我去你那里不过二十分钟路程……”  
Sebastian低着头，睫毛在灯光的照射下在眼睑投出美好的弧形，Kimi不禁产生想吻上去的冲动。  
“不过幸运的是，你不仅没有离开……”Kimi牵起Sebastian的胳膊将对方拉进了自己，这对于双方现在的关系来说是一个逾越的举动，但是他知道对方不会甩开他，“还一直在我身边，即使面对我那些过分的言辞。”  
“都过去了……”Sebastian低着头有些局促，曾经在大庭广众之下都不忌讳与Kimi耳鬓厮磨说着悄悄话的他面对对方鲜有的主动反倒有些害羞，“我们换家咖啡厅坐着怎么样？我知道附近有个不错的……”  
Sebastian还没说完就被Kimi拉进怀里，他在男孩变得僵硬的背上拍了拍，棉服被拍出响声。  
——他的耳朵的确很冷。  
Kimi脸颊贴在Sebastian耳朵上，无论是耳廓还是耳垂的软肉都是凉凉的。  
“你能来赴约我很开心，”Kimi抱着Sebastian没有松手，他的嘴唇贴着德国人的耳垂像是在上面印下了一个吻，“Rakastan sinua，我不会再让你离开，也不会再离开你了。”  
Kimi松开Sebastian的时候，后者显然还没有反应过来，他瞪大了眼睛看上去难以置信。  
“我能感觉到你也喜欢我，Seb，如果只是我的一厢情愿，”Kimi看着Sebastian漂亮的蓝色眼睛，“就当作刚才没有发生过，我们还是好朋友。”  
“你……你的意思是？”Sebastian依旧瞪大了双眼，“我原本以为这段时间冷战下来我们连朋友都没法继续了，你不知道我昨晚还为此难过。”  
男孩脸上开始浮起红晕，“我……我是说，我也喜欢……”男孩的声音渐渐低了下去，Sebastian又把脸埋回了围巾里。  
Sebastian隔着厚厚的手套，悄悄在人群中勾住了男人的手指。  
“你是怎么感觉到我喜欢你的？我表现的很明显吗？”  
“全世界都知道你爱我。”  
Kimi笑了笑，用力回握住Sebastian的手，十指紧扣，向两条街外的泊车位走去。

 

“你昨晚哭了？”  
“……我没有。”  
“真遗憾，”Kimi顿了顿，“说实话，其实你是哭了吧？”  
“我才没有！都说了我没有！”  
“……”  
“你在那笑什么……好吧，其实有哭了一小会儿……你干嘛笑！不许笑！……”

“圣诞快乐。”  
“圣诞快乐，Kimi。”


End file.
